This invention relates generally to construction features for power tools and more particularly to an integrated motor cylinder, back plate and controller for control of pressure to a pneumatically operated hand held power tool.
In the past, construction of pressure fluid driven power tools has been accomplished by assembly of individual components requiring assembly time and critical alignment. In addition, tolerances and stress have served to distort the assembled units.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present construction for power tools. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.